Pirate Days
by lee99
Summary: One Piece! The ultimate treasure any man or woman can dream for. Join the dare devilish Blake Illuminat, captain of his very own crew search for his parents and One Piece, with his crew and friendship, nothing can go wrong!Characters accepted.
1. Setting sail

A/N: Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction and I love One piece future generation fics, so I made one of my own. I'd like to have all of the support from you, reviewers out there. Tell me if it''s good or not, if not, i'll stop. If so, i'll keep on going. This is a character accept fanfiction, so feel free to submit your own characters. And now, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any objects or titles affiliated with it.

**Pirate Days**

_Twenty years ago, Pirate king Monkey D. Luffy was executed in Loguetown._

_His crew had left the grand treasure at its original spot and separated._

_Many have set sail for a dream and determination to find this treasure._

_Some dream to defeat Roronoa Zoro, to become the best swordsman, as he did to defeat "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk._

_Others dream to draw the map of the world, more vivid than "Burglar Cat" Nami._

_Still, some dream to find All Blue, following "Black Leg" Sanji's footsteps._

_Now, those bold enough to set sail and discover their own dreams, sail_

_for One Piece._

**Prologue**

**Setting sail, with a thousand dreams!**

It was mid sunset and the sky was growing a deeper orange and red hue. The town of Polly-well was preparing for night fall now. Children were running inside for bed, as teenagers were staying at the old pub, discussing jokes and rumors. The Strawberry inn was finally opened; the children scurried to the place full of hunger. Shop owners had closed down their shops and teenagers were drinking at the near by pub. The town was dead silent, (if you can excuse the laughter at the old pub) and the sky casted a wonderful glow on the streets.

Though, three silhouettes stood on the wooden dock, by a small wooden rowboat. One figure stepped out, revealing a light blue goggles atop his head, his eyes are hazel brown and shaped like a young boys. He wore a black long sleeve opened jacket and navy blue short sleeve shirt inside; he had blue shorts reaching to his knees and tan sandals. Behind him were two shorter identical, they look exactly alike, having emerald green shaggy hair and blue aquamarine colored eyes. The two wore short sleeved orange-red shirts, dark green pants and heavy black boot.

"What are you two doing out here. It's way past your bedtime." said the boy with goggles. He eyed them suspiciously, not taking an eye off their closeness.

"Your leaving. "the left twin, simply said. His bangs shadowed his eyes, as his brother put a hand on his shoulder. The young boy bit his lip, drawing blood and did his best to hold back his tears. "But your only an orphan?!"

"So what, that's not gonna stop me." the older boy sighed, impatiently tapping his foot. The right twin glanced down to see his impatience and tighten a fist, stepping up slightly.

"If you don't want us here, why didn't you say so!!" the right twin screamed, pushing his sibling aside to face the other male. "You can't do this Blake. We need you. I need you!" He pleaded. Blake waved his hand, waving them off. "We won't go!"

Blake ran a hand through his orange hair, which was short and ended up to his ears, with four bangs hanging on his forehead. Blake looked back. "The other orphans can protect them selves, its not the end of the world. I'm gonna become King of the Pirates, hell I might even let someone else be King and I could just have One Piece. Either way, I'm going and achieving my dream." Blake spoke.

"Then I have to kill you." the left twin muttered, taking out a kitchen knife out his cream whit pouch and lunged at Blake, his brothers eyes tensed with fear as Blake quickly elbowed the boy in the stomach and dodged the utensil with a turn of his head. "Erla!" his right twin cried. Erla fell on his knees, hunched over and grasping his gut.

"I told you before." Blake began. "I've got a dream, and I'm not about to let two kids ruin my adventure out on the open sea! Call me an idiot! A seadog! A buffoon! I don't care, but its my life I get to waste!". The boys shook their head, with sadness.

"You're just a coward Blake!" Erla cried. Unexpectedly, a four sided star, flew past Erlas check, scraping his cheek as it bled only a little. Tears peeked out of Erlas eyes, making his brother run to his side in worry and grip his hand, squeezing it for comfort. "No Kari! I can't let him go!"

"Kari, you and I both know that I had always, seeked the thrill of adventure." said Blake. Kari nodded and eyed Erla, letting go of his hand and walking closer to Blake. "Promise me, you want come after me."

"I promise. What do you want me to tell the boss?"

"Tell him--- I'm gonna find One Piece!" Blake shouted and stepped into his rowboat, grabbing the two brown oars and spotting his supply bag and logbook. Kari nodded and helped his brother up, the two looked off into the sunset, watching the birds fly past them in groups.

"We shouldn't be mad at him. He wants to find One Piece for a reason, but you do know it's not for the treasure or becoming King of the Pirates, right?"

Erla nodded and walked back towards the village, Kari watched him walk off and his smile slowly disappeared, while he caught up to Erla.

The new age of piracy has already started. But a new story unfolds, with a young boy finding nakama and achieving a dream, some believe is foolish. What will await him on the next island? and what will he find? ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Finally, I'm done. I hope my story doesn't come off boring or stupid, like I said before, if its no good, I'll stop. Now I should probably stop talking and explain myself, Blake does have a devil fruit, and may I tell you and those two boys are his brothers. I named this story Pirate Days, because I heard of the saying Halcyon days, which means a time period of calmness. So I thought Pirate Days, which means a time period for adventure, romance and action. Now let me show you the fill out sheet. Don't for get to review!!

Name:

Age:(Ages acceptable are between 8 and 65. Unless you're characters an animal or much like brook.)

Gender:

Specialty/Position: (Thief, Marksman, Navigator, Swordsman? What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)

Race: (Please, Canon One Piece Races only)

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: (Devil Fruit are not required. Please make a list of attacks/weapons used)

Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as possible, please)

History: (Again, descriptive is good)

Personality: (Include positive traits, negative traits, hobbies, fears and whatever else you can think about.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream:

Other: (Anything else you can think to add)


	2. Adventure on Wain Island part 1

A/N: It's been a long time hasn't it since I submitted a chapter, but nethertheless i'm back. Ok, remember to review because I love ya'll and remember villains and allies are also acceptable too. Also, I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot to me and I want all your support. Now Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. (Sorry)

* * *

**Pirate Days**

**Adventure on Wain Island Part 1**

**"So what if I'm a Pirate!"**

* * *

"Yeaaaaah!" screamed Blake. He was busy standing on the bow of a huge ship with his backpack on and five unknown men tied up by a thick rope. "So where's your deranged captain, huh? And this ship has no mass, where's the mass?" Blake asked the men, glancing behind himself to check if they are still awake. The men hadn't respond. "Whatever. In the next island, I'm kicking ya'll overboard."

The men's eyes grew large out of fear and doubting the young boy was lying. "You can't be serious. Were just kind and generous pirates, we've never hurt anyone." a man with the curly mustache and black afro lied. He wore a long dark blue unbuttoned jacket, dark blue baggy pants and a long black curly beard. Blake scoffed.

"Oh yeah. I mean every word I said, I'm not one to always tell a lie my friends." Blake said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" You crazy!!" the man cried. "Your actually challenging me, Captain Milloran. A.K.A "the dashing tiger", my pet tiger will kill you before you know it."

He than adjusted his goggles on to his eyes, smirked and looked out to sea, purposely ignoring the other man. "The sea is calm today. I wonder what's going to happen." Blake calmly muttered.

(~~Meanwhile~~)

Meanwhile, on a summer island filled with beautiful Palm trees and freshly grown flowers. Down on a small village named Omiki village, a mass of civilians crowded around the docks. Standing before them was a short man wearing a black longsleeve business suit and he was bald. The people looked angry, commonly yelling at the short man, who was scared out of his own wits.

"We shouldn't pay these damn taxes just because those pirates say so!!" a civilian cried. The short man began to nervously sweat and couldn't look his fellow villagers in the eye. "Don't be a wuss mayor Omdace! You said it yourself back there; we should fight for our town! Our island, now what happened!?"

"We have to fight him!" a young woman voiced her opinion.

"But fighting is too reckless. We could put some of us in grave danger, you have to think of the safety of the people first." He argued. Everyone stepped forward to him with angry faces and clenched fists. Though to their surprise, a young woman with dark hued hair styled as a ponytail that reached to the end of her neck and dark blue crescent colored eyes. She wore a white tank top, black jacket unzippered with gold streaks running down the sleeves, as well as the black pants. She also wore black boots and a deep red belt with three scrolls on each side and a sword sheath to her side.

"Mayor Omdace. I see your problem growing more, if you don't stand up for yourself. I'd like to deal with these pirates myself since I'm the only one in this village that can fight...well" she suggested and placed a hand on her sword. "I'll protect you guys."

"No way!" yelled a man. "We don't need no tourist coming and fighting for us! We can fight for ourselves!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the mob cheered. The woman shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the mayor, who gave a heavy and frustrated sigh. "Kill the pirates! Kill the pirates!" all had chanted.

"That's enough!" ordered the mayor, making the crowd grow silent. "I will talk to the pirates and make everything clear. If that doesn't work than, you all can fight them off. But i will not hold any responsibility if anything happens and the children must be kept in safe arms." said mayor Omdace. The black haired woman walked through the crowd and pushed past them, heading off to an open pub. As soon as the people were done cheering, they looked off to see a huge white ship with a jolly roger flag of a skull with two arrows running through it.

"AAAAAAAAgh!" the crown screamed in terror. Everyone began to go the otherway and ran off inside their homes, but not before closing their shops. Everything was closed except the same bar that the black colored hair woman ran off to. The mayor stood in the middle of town, in front of a big fountain. The water was clear and shimmered in the sunlight.

Finally, the boat was fully stopped by the docks and settled on the water evenly. Blake had walked down the stairs and wore new pair of clothing; a red/orange short sleeve shirt, black tie, black mini unbuttoned vest and navy blue jeans. He kept the same goggles on and his sandals and plastered a stuffy grin on his face. "Now you guys wait right here. When I get back, your all going overboard once I set back on sail. For now, I'm catching some grub. It won't be long!"

Blake pulled his book bag on and started his trek down the pavement. He looked around, looking if anyone was still out and gave up after a few minutes deciding they were all still asleep. Blake looked off to see mayor Omdace standing by the fountain and ran up to him, hoping he could fill Blake's stomach. "Yo old man!" he shouted. Omdace squirmed at the sight of Blake, fearing because he was a pirate. He looked off to an closed shop's window seeing a man plea him on to talk to Blake. "Where is everybody around here?" asked the young boy strolling up to the intimidated mayor.

"Please don't hurt us Captain Milloran." Omdace begged.

"Milloran? My names Blake Illumanat."

"Huh. I'm terribly sorry, but that is Milloran's ship isn't it. May I ask you what you were doing from it?"

"Hm. I needed a better ride." Blake simply put. The mayor nodded and motioned Blake to follow him to a bar. Upon there, Omdace left Blake to go inside. Walking in, the boy was tremendously oblivious to the older woman holding a blade close to the back of his head, with a strike; Blake quickly ducked and headed to punch her in the gut. The woman moved her body to the side and put Blake violently in a head-lock. Blake fell to his knees making the woman lose her grip and fall, he jumped up and was pushed from his chest to the floor by her. The woman placed one foot on Blake's chest, holding him down and pointed her sword to his left eye. There were only a few people in the bar and they were the ones, who screamed in panic.

"Pirate. You will no longer harm these people any more." she said. "Wait wai wait!" Blake yelled and held a hand up to the blade, holding it even though his hand began to bleed from his rough grip. The woman was surprised but gave Blake an assumption to speak, even though she didn't want him to. "What!?"

"I'm good pirate and I'd cause no harm. Besides I'm only a beginner." said Blake. The woman stared at him with her mouth dropped to the floor feeling ashamed. "Honest." he added.

(~~~~)

After Blake explained to the mysterious woman and the two had fully introduced their selves. They decided to sit at a table and answer each others questions. Blake had ordered Sautéed Apples and Easy Apple Cider (Blake loved the taste of apples). Wong Li, Blake's companion, had ordered Honey sake and Banana Waffles. Blake had already stabbed his for on a brown sugar sliced apple and stuffed it in his mouth. Wong Li had barely touched her plate, but only drunk her sake instead. "You sure like apples." she commented and placed her grey mug on the warm wooden round table.

Blake choked down a couple more slices and cheerfully nodded. "I totally do! Apples are my favorite. Well, that and pudding." said Blake. He than began to chow back to his delicious food, really ignoring Li's presence. He stopped and glanced at her, watching as she only stared back. Her dark blue eyes read something Blake could not interpret. "Li?"

"Sorry!" she apologized. A tint of blush ran her cheeks as she sheepishly smiled. "Oh! I forgot to apologize of the way I attacked you. I thought you were Captain Milloran, but once I saw how easy I defeated you, I gave up." Li brightly smiled and sipped more of her Honey sake. Blake's eyes opened wide in rage and humiliation. "Hm."

"You did not defeat me!! You got me by surprise and I wasn't prepared. So you did not beat me!" he slammed a fist on the table in which Li's lips twitched, almost trying to hold her original smile that had vanished once Blake started yelling. "So, I never got the name of this village nor island. What is it?"

"This island is called Wain Island, known for it's people's fine taste in wine. The village's name is Omiki village and it is located in the West Blue, where we currently are. Wain Island only has three villages: Omiki village, Kajou village and Nihonshu village. All named after tasty wine." explained Li. "Where are you headed by the way?"

"To the East Blue, than to the Grand Line and than to One Piece!"

"One Piece? Why would you want that?"

"I don't want to become King of the Pirates, but I want the diary of Monkey D. Luffy. The diary is very secret and it holds the terrifying secretes the World Government has laid upon us, with it I could destroy the Marines and Government. Thanks to my own moral justice and not to mention the crewmates ill find through out my adventure can help me."

"Why do you need to go to the East Blue?"

"Duh, Because Loguetown is there and I want to see Monkey D. Luffy's execution platform. I could record it in my Logbook" Blake replied, he had pushed his plate away and moved on from munching on his apples to gulping down the light pink mug filled with Easy Apple Cider. Li hesitated for a moment before she decided to speak until Blake beat her to the point. "Do you have dreams?"

She gazed into his hazel brown colored eyes, not saying one word. Finally, she nodded. "I want to become the world's greatest weapon mistress defeating legendary 'White lady' and mastering every weapon." Li stated, though she was surprised when Blake grinned and settled his mug on the table, rudely burping out loud. "Disgusting bastard" she bitterly muttered.

"Well that's good, than I guess you can join my crew." said Blake in a calm tone of voice. Li eyes opened wide as she began to shake her head. "Why not?!"

"I just don't think I could handle being in a crew with you." Li replied. Blake pouted to her amusement and childishly turned his head to not face her. "Come on Blake, don't be so childish!" she chuckled. Blake's expression had suddenly turned serious as Li stopped her laughing and looked at him, her face turned puzzled.

"Do you have any treasure?" asked Blake.

"Treasure?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. My treasure is my goggles. Back at home, I was raised in a gang called "The orphans." I had a boss and the oldest members were given goggles to symbolize their loyalty to him. Boss was a really cool guy, he gave me the goggles when I was fourteen meaning I was a grown man. It was also in my rights to help protect the rest of the tribe. I learned really fast how to throw shurikens and become a beginner assassin. They also taught me how to cook pretty well, but my food aren't that good."

"That's really cool Blake." Li complimented. She furiously grinned causing Blake to sweat nervously. "Why don't we face off? Me against you. If you win, ill join your crew and if I win, you must promise to give me all your beli. No refuses, no comments and no crying over spilled milk." said Li.

"I never cry." Blake smirked. The two stood up and shook hands, feeling a surge of determination go through them. "Let the best man win" said Blake, a tick appeared on the side of Li's head. She clenched her fists as her eyes grew dark from brutal and violent anger. Blake stepped a few feet back with caution, until Li pounced him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in making the next chapter. It was supposed to be out by Saturday, but my mom really wanted to go on facebook (LOL). Wong Li is owned **by Sakura-chan 484.** So my adoring reviewers, remember to keep on handing out characters whether enemy or crewmate or whatever. Don't forget to review! Use the reviews, Use the reviews- star wars.

Lee99-chan out!


End file.
